Quand la chaleur augmente
by Solealuna
Summary: Nous battons bientôt un record avec cette 'Vague de chaleur" et comme dirait Richard Castle, c'est chaud ! Joyeux anniversaire Sarah d'Émeraude !


**Joyeux anniversaire Sarah d'Émeraude ! Voilà mon cadeau ! Elle m'a donné 5 phrases a placer dans un OS. A vous de les trouver ! P.S pour la chanson un peu plus tard, je l'ai dans la tête depuis une semaine je suis obligée de la mettre.**

_Depuis ce matin la température au centre de notre ville a augmenté d'une dizaine de degrés. Nous en sommes maintenant a 37 degrés au Central Park et presque 42 degrés sur le sol de la 5eme avenue ! Nous conseillons aux enfants en bas âge et aux personnes âgées de ne pas sortir de chez elles. _

_Mesdames messieurs, nous battons bientôt le record avec cette Vague de chaleur ! Et comme dirait Richard Castle : C'est chaud !_

-On a remarqué ! Merci !

Kate Beckett éteignit rageusement le poste de radio en s'écroulant a nouveau sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Cette ''Vague de Chaleur'' comme le disait a l'instant le présentateur, l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Ainsi que toute l'équipe. Leurs mouvements suivaient les mouvements des ventilateurs et des éventails en papier. L'ambiance était près du Hors Service et le soleil qui entrait dans le bureau par les fenêtres ne laissait aucun moment de fraicheur.

Cette phrase qu'avait lancé Kate fit sursauter Ryan qui était assommé par la chaleur.

Les seuls qui semblaient bien étaient Lannie et Esposito qui avaient filé se refroidir dans la morgue.

Beckett grogna de mécontentement et dit a l'assemblée.

-Je vendrais mon âme au diable si il m'apportait un thé glacé !

Alors que son front heurtait son bureau, une voix malicieuse se fit entendre.

-Je suis pas le diable mais je veux bien votre âme !

Elle releva les yeux et vit Castle qui arrivait, une grosse glacière sous le bras. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un énorme sourire avait envahit son visage.

-Si vous me souriez comme ça a chaque fois que j'arrive avec ma glacière, je l'amènerais plus souvent !

Elle se leva et ouvrit la glacière pour en sortir une cannette de Ice Tea. Son front rencontra le plastique gelé et elle soupira de bien être. Ryan prit a son tour une Orangina qu'il but d'une traite. Castle se servit un Coca Cola et en prit une gorgée.

-On se croirait dans votre roman Castle quelle horreur !

-Si ça finit comme dans mon livre on devrait pas s'en plaindre.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent en une moue coquine et un sourire charmeur. Elle le fixa un moment avant d'ouvrir sa cannette en disant.

-C'est ce que je dis, quelle horreur !

Il prit un air outré qui lui valut un sourire. Ryan s'écroula sur son bureau.

-Beckett, je compte sérieusement me convertir dans le milieu marin; même antarctique.

-A bon ? Parce que tu as les compétences ?

-Si je marque dans mon CV a battu la ligue Pokémon marine ça va le faire ?

Castle rit avant de boire une autre gorgée de boisson gazeuse. Kate regarda Castle puis Ryan et soupira avant de dire d'un voix lassée:

-Rentre chez toi Ryan. Dit a Esposito et Lannie d'en faire autant. On ne peut pas travailler comme ça et on a pas d'affaire.

-Merci Beckett a demain !

-A demain.

Elle rangea le dossier ouvert sur son bureau et but une gorgée de thé glacé.

-Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai l'air climatisé, mon frigo est remplit, de glaces, et ainsi que mon étagère de DVD.

-Je ne sais pas.. vous devriez proposé ça a Alexis

-Elle est partie avec son petit ami dans sa maison. Elle rentre a la fin du mois. D'ailleurs, ils ont dut s'occuper d'un bébé en plastique il n'y a pas longtemps.

-A je l'ai déjà fait au collège. Elle l'a appelé comment ?

-Elle m'a laissé choisir et je lui ais dit que si j'avais eut un fils, je l'aurais appelé Luke juste pour le plaisir de lui dire … je suis ton père …

Elle rit d'un rire franc qui lui valut un sourire.

-Alors vous venez ?

Elle le regarda un moment avant de souffler et de hocher la tête. Castle sourit et envoya sa canette vide dans la poubelle avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler un peu pensaient ils.

Mais quand ils sortirent sous le cagnard, ils virent des gens courir dans tous les sens, surement un groupe qui a fêter la canicule a coup de bouteilles d'alcool. Un jeune s'approcha un peu trop prêt de Kate en criant

-Regardez moi ! J'ai parier avec Superman et le perdant mettrait son slip au dessus de son pantalon ! On a perdus tout les deux Wouhou !

Kate avait commencé à sortir ses menottes pour le coffrer pour ivresse sur la voie publique mais Castle l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

-Laissez Beckett, si vous deviez arrêter tous les jeunes shootés et ivres, on arrivera pas avant la nuit ! Venez vous n'êtes pas en service.

Elle souffla et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure dans les embouteillages d'un départ pour l'air frais de la campagne, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de l'écrivain, appréciant dès leur arrivée l'air frais d'une dizaine de ventilateurs allumés dans toute la pièce.

-C'est ça votre air climatisé ?

-J'ai la clim ! Mais je préfère l'air frais d'un ventilo que l'air en conserve de la clim ! Je ne la mets que quand j'y suis obligé !

-Je vous comprends !

-Il est 15h vous voulez faire quoi ?

-Vous avez quelque chose a boire ?

-Oui..

Elle haussa les sourcils devant son hésitation, et elle comprit quand il ouvrit le frigo et lui en fit l'inventaire.

-Jus d'orange, de raisins, de multifruits, vin, whisky, bière, limonade, coca, et de la grenadine glacée.

-...mais comment vous faites pour faire tenir ça la dedans ?

-Me demandez pas, moi, je me contente de le vider.

-C'est bien les mecs..Je veux bien une limonade pour commencer.

-Pendant que je prépare le pop-corn, vous pouvez choisir le premier film ?

-Je paries que vous avez la collection de Star Wars

-oh ! Comment vous savez ça ?

-La force est avec moi...

Il sourit discrètement mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette femme était parfaite. Elle alluma la télé et tomba sur un DVD mis sur pause, ou on voit un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et noirs, une guitare a la main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ça Castle ?

-Oh c'est Camp Rock 2. Alexis l'écoute en boucle, surtout cette chanson. Je la connais par cœur maintenant.

Il remit la vidéo en marche et commença a chanter en même temps que Nick Jonas.

( a écouter bien sur avec la chanson Introducting me. )

**I'm good at wasting time (**je suis doué pour perdre mon temps)

**I think lyrics need to rhym** (Je pense que les paroles ont besoin de rimer)

**And you're not askin but **( Et tu ne m'a pas demandé mais)

**I'm trying grow a moustache. **( j'essaye de me faire pousser la moustache )

Kate rit devant la grimace et le louchage de son ami et lui sourit alors qu'il continuait a chanter, d'une voix magnifiquement juste.

**I eat a cheese but only on pizza please **( Je mange du fromage mais uniquement sur les pizzas )

**And sometimes on a home-made quesadilla **( Et des fois sur les quesadillas maison )

**Otherwise, it smells like feet to me **( Autrement je trouve que ça sent des pieds)

**And I, I really like **( Et moi j'aime vraiment )

**When the moon looks like a toenail **( Quand la Lune ressemble a un ongle d'orteil )

**And I love it when you say name (** Et j'adore quand tu dit mon nom )

Il ne cessait un instant de a regarder, d'un regard intense qui la déstabilisa un instant. Jamais elle n'aura penser qu'un homme aurait put avoir une aussi belle voix. Elle découvrait un nouveau tournant de sa personnalité,ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

**If you wanna know here is goes gonna tell tou this. (**Si tu veux tout savoir, ici on te le dira )

**Part of me that shows **(Ces parties de moi qui te montrent )

**If we're close.** ( Si nous sommes proches )

**Gonna let you see **(Laisse moi te montrer )

**Everything but remember that you asked for it **( Tout mais rappelle toi que tu me l'a demandé )

**I'm try do my best to impress **( Je fais de mon mieux pour t'impressionner )

**But it's easier to let you take a guess **( Mais il est plus facile de te faire deviner )

**Said the rest but you wanna hear what **( Dire le reste mais tu veux décortique )

**Lives in my brain **( mon cerveau )

**And my heart well, you asked for it. **( Et mon cœur aussi, tu l'a demandé )

**For you're perusin **( Pour ta curiosité )

**At times confusing, slightly amusing **( Parfois, confuse, tellement amusante )

**Introducting me. **( Je me présente )

Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage chantant, et Kate se laissait aller au rythme entrainant de la guitare. C'était assez étrange, mais cette chanson semblait faite pour être chanté par Richard Castle

**I never trust a dog to watch my food **(Je ne fais pas confiance a un chien qui regarde mon repas )

**And I like to use to the word ''dude'' **( J'aime utiliser le mot ''mec''

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective (** C'est un nom, un adverbe, ou un adjectif )

**And I've never really been into cars **( je n'ai jamais été fan des voitures )

**I like really cool guitars and superheroes ( **je trouve la guitare plus cool, ainsi que les super-héros)

**and checks with lots of zeros on'em **( Et les chèques avec beaucoup de zéros )

Elle sourit a cette dernière phrase. Oui c'était définitivement Richard Castle qui chantait.

**And like a sounds of violins **( J'aime le son des violons )

**And making someone smile **( Et quand les gens sourient )

**If you wanna know here is goes gonna tell tou this. (**Si tu veux tout savoir, ici on te le dira )

**Part of me that shows **(Ces parties de moi qui te montrent )

**If we're close. **( Si nous sommes proches )

**Gonna let you see **(Laisse moi te montrer )

**Everything but remember that you asked for it ** (Tout mais rappelle toi que tu me l'a demandé )

**I'm try do my best to impress **( Je fais de mon mieux pour t'impressionner )

**But it's easier to let you take a guess **( Mais il est plus facile de te faire deviner )

**Said the rest but you wanna hear what **( Dire le reste mais tu veux décortiquer )

**Lives in my brain **( mon cerveau )

**And my heart well, you asked for it. **( Et mon cœur aussi, tu l'a demandé )

**For you're perusin **( Pour ta curiosité )

**At times confusing, slightly amusing **( Parfois, confuse, désorientante mais si amusante )

**Introducting me. **( Je me présente )

Un dernier accord de guitare et le morceau se finit, alors les deux partenaires se regardèrent en souriant. Kate finit par applaudir, alors que Castle saluait son public.

-Je ne savait pas que vous chantiez aussi bien !

-Merci. Ça m'a donné soif, je vais me prendre une bière.

-Apportez aussi des bouteilles d'eau. Faut pas oublier de s'hydrater autrement que par l'alcool.

-Vous avez raison. Vous avez choisit le film ?

-Euh... pourquoi pas le cinquième élément ?

(Magnifique film d'action avec Bruce Willis. A voir absolument )

-Avec plaisir. Je choisirait le prochain !

-My pleasure.

Répondit elle avec un air faussement anglais. Il lui sourit et s'installa avec elle sur le canapé, alors que le vaisseau extraterrestre atterrissait en pleine Égypte ancienne.

Une heure quarante après.. Castle vit que Kate n'était pas très bien.

-Vous avez chaud ?

Il était vrai que même avec l'air environnant, la température s'élevait a plus de 35 degrés.

-Allez vous prendre une douche pendant que mets le prochain film.

-Non Castle c'est gentil mais ça ne servira a rien, quand je me rhabillerais, ça reviendra au même.

-Si vous voulez faire comme Nikki, je n'y vois pas inconvénient !

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lut, dans le livre, Nikki se balade nue dans son appartement, alors qu'elle a trop chaud, après une douche.

-Moi j'y vois un inconvénient : Vous !

-Oh je suis choqué miss Beckett !

Elle rit devant son air indigné avant de lui envoyer gentiment un coussin a la figure.

-Si vous voulez, j'ai des Tee shirt qui peuvent vous allez et il sera plus frais que ce que vous portez.

-C'est quoi comme Tee shirt ?

-Oh juste des tee shirt de la tournée Heat Wave !

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je porte un Tee shirt deux fois trop grand ou il y a écrit en gros ''Œuvre de Richard Castle'' ?

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez Kate. Je dis juste que la salle de bains est à vous.

Il se dirigea vers sa collection de film. Même avec précaution pour se lever en silence, il l'entendit et lui dit, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers;

-Les Tee Shirts sont accrochés dans le dressing a gauche !

Elle rougit et se précipita vers la salle de bains, pour se prendre une douche glacée.

Une douche glacée, c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Comment résister a l'envie de toucher Kate Beckett alors qu'elle était assise a côté de lui, captivée par la voix de la Diva pendant la bagarre. Ne pas céder a ses pulsions se répétait l'écrivain en boucle. Il décida de penser au prochain film pour ne pas penser a cette magnifique femme qui se douchait un peu plus loin.

Elle sortit un quart plus tard, les cheveux mouillés mais coiffés et un long tee shirt avec le short assortis. Elle portait un habit entièrement dédié a son écrivain préféré. Jamais il n'avait vu de tenue aussi sexy à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de Femme aussi sexy.

-Vous avez choisit ?

-J'hésite entre deux. Un comique et un truc triste.

-Mettons d'abord le triste comme ça nous rirons après.

-Très bien. Alors c'est partit pour La vie est belle.

Ce film passé, Castle se tourna vers Kate et vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes. C'est vrai que la fin était tellement triste et belle que même un cœur de pierre ne resterait pas de marbre. ( oh la vanne carambars.) Il la regarda et sécha une petit perle d'eau solitaire sur sa joue.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui gratifia un sourie sincère.

20 heures, 33 degrés. Ils regardaient leur troisième film lorsque Castle sentit la tête de Kate tomber son épaule, et son souffle régulier faire place dans la pièce. Il sourit. Trois films et une ''Vague de Chaleur'' avait le don de l'épuiser. Il se retira doucement de son étreinte et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Il la recouvrit d'un fin drap, pour lui donner meilleure tenue, et après l'avoir embrasser sur le front, il partit dans sa propre chambre, enviant très fort le coussin qu'elle serrait dans ses bras en cet instant. Il se déshabilla et se mouilla le visage puis partit dans sa chambre pour, au bout de quelques minute, s'endormir, pensant a cette femme sublime qui dormait dans le salon.

Beckett se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, un léger courant d'air l'ayant surprise dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit peu a peu les yeux, encore toute endolorie. La température avait considérablement baissé a son plus grand bonheur. Mais elle comprit d'où venait le courant d'air quand elle se redressa légèrement sur ces coudes. Castle était baissé, la tête totalement dans le frigo.

Elle le vit sortir un gros pot de glace. Elle regarda l'horloge murale. 1H00. Il s'apprêtait a avaler une grosse cuillère de glace à la cerise quand elle décida de lui jouer un tour.

-20 secondes dans la bouche , 20 ans sur les hanches !

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il sursauta et fit virevolter la cuillère qui atterrit par terre quelque secondes plus tard. Beckett pouffa de rire devant son air déconfit de ne pas avoir eut sa sucrerie. Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mlle Beckett, si on est pas sensé grignoter pendant la nuit, à quoi sert la lumière dans le frigo ?

Elle sourit et se frotta les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller légèrement. Il prit une deuxième cuillère et nettoya la sienne pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle lui prit et la plongea dans le sorbet.

-Je vous ais réveiller ?

-Non pensez vous, je me réveille toujours a 1h du matin..

Devant son air désolé, elle lui secoua l'épaule.

-C'est la courant d'air du frigo qui m'a réveiller, pas vous. Vous avez été aussi silencieux qu'une araignée.

-Vous me comparez a une araignée. Je suis choqué !

-Vous vous en remettrez.

Il engloutit une cuillère de glace et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle en fit de même.

-Combien il fait ?

-Il doit faire 20 degrés.

-La Canicule est finie !

-Dommage.

Elle se retourna vers lui au moment ou il engloutissait une grosse bouchée pour éviter de parler.

-Castle... avalez cette glace et expliquez vous.

Il se força a avaler et reprit son souffle avant de dire.

-Ça veut dire qu'on aura pas d'autres après midi..comme celle ci.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans l'obscurité environnante. La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de lui en souriant, sourire auquel il répondit timidement.

-Castle. On a pas besoin d'une chaleur torride pour se faire une après midi ensemble.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et sa muse vit une étincelle naitre dans son regard clair.

-Très Bien. Alors accepteriez vous de passer l'après midi de demain avec moi ?

-C'est un rendez vous ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais il résonnait dans la pièce et Castle sourit un peu plus.

-C'est un rendez vous.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et avala une boule de glace et lui dit d'un air espiègle.

-Alors j'accepte votre rendez vous.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Ils se sourirent puis les yeux de l'écrivain tombèrent sur les lèvres devant lui. Une petite goutte rosée s'était accroché au coin de sa lèvre.

-Attendez, vous avez de la glace... là.

Il leva la main dans sa direction et l'essuya d'un geste du pouce. Il remarqua alors que la respiration de sa muse s'était coupée et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Son pouce ne quittait pas sa peau si douce, et partir a l'exploration des contour de sa bouche. Passant sur lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure, abimée par les multiples fois où elle la mordait. Puis il partit sur son menton pour en faire le contour et arriver jusqu'à son oreille. Il remit une mèche emmêlée derrière son oreille et sa main resta là, son pouce sur la pommette rosée de la femme. A cet instant, la ville de New York sembla s'arrêter. Plus une voiture ne passait, plus un coup de feu ne retentit, plus une musique de boite ne se fit entendre. Seules leurs respirations laborieuses se faisaient entendre dans le silence d'une nuit de juillet. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, et cette distance , ô combien ridicule, rétrécissait au fur et a mesure que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Alors que les mains de Castle, de chaque côtés du visage gracieux de la femme en face de lui, ne cessaient de caresser, Beckett sourit et lui murmura

-J'ai autant de glace sur le visage ?

Il lui sourit timidement et s'apprêta a enlever ses mains mais elle les retint, les maintenant sur ses joues totalement rouges.

Puis lentement, sensuellement, elle mit son doigt dans le pot de glace et le reposa sur ses lèvres, leur donnant une jolie couleur rose. Le désir de Caste s'enflamma d'un coup et se dit que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de caresser a nouveau ses lèvres. Sauf elle. Un mouvement, un mot d'elle et il arrêterait tout. Elle était trop importante pour tout foutre en l'air. Elle tenait fermement ses mains contre elle, un air malicieux sur le visage.

-Kate... si tu veux que j'enlève cette glace... il faudrait lâcher mes mains..

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Son cœur s'emballa et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Et bien... utilise autre chose que tes mains.

En disant ça, son regard était tombé sur ses lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il comprit alors, et, dans mouvement fluide et rapide, il captura ses lèvres fruitées entre les siennes. Elle soupira de bien être alors que ses fines mains se perdaient dans les cheveux courts de son écrivain préféré. Les mains de Castle descendirent dans son cou, avant de rejoindre ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour que leur langues se retrouvent. Les bras de Beckett entourèrent le cou de Rick pendant que leur baiser s'approfondissait plus encore. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait ressentit ça au cours d'un baiser. La canicule avait beau être loin, la chaleur de leur corps ne cessait de grimper.

Le baiser était doux, tendre mais aussi passionné et désireux. Un mélange parfait. Kate s'appuya un peu plus sur l'homme qui l'embrassait et le fit basculer doucement, lentement sur le canapé, alors qu'il l'entrainait avec lui. Elle était maintenant allongée sur lui, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Les mains de l'écrivain revinrent dans les boucles brunes, ne se lassant pas de sentir ce touche cachemire sous ses doigts.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, Kate déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder en souriant. Jamais elle n'avait eut un sourire aussi débile sur le visage. Et Castle avait le même et leurs yeux pétillaient d'un bonheur sans limite. Elle se demandait comment elle avait put résister jusqu'à maintenant. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, reprenant leur respiration.

-C'est bon ? Il ne me reste plus de glace ?

Il rit et s'approcha un peu d'elle, le sourire envahissant son visage.

-Je sais pas. Je vais devoir vérifier...

Elle rit et s'empara a nouveau de ses lèvre si tentantes et si délicieusement douces. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus ardent et les langues se retrouvèrent et engagèrent un ballet sensuel, une danse que eux seuls pouvaient danser. Un mélange d'un tango endiablé et d'un douce et gentille valse.

Quand ils séparèrent, Castle demanda a sa muse.

-Tu voudrais finir la nuit dans ma chambre ?

-Pour .. dormir ou autre chose ?

Castle lui caressa la joue en rêvassant.

-Je me plierais... Entièrement a ta volonté Katie.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent a briller. Comme elle pouvait aimer cet homme. Il était parfait. Elle se releva vivement et lui tendit la main, sans qu'a aucun moment , leur regards ne se lâchent. Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il l'entourait de bras forts et protecteurs. Ils tournoyaient littéralement dans le salon et essayer de partir vers les escaliers. Arrivés là bas, Castle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais le grand tee shirt qu'elle portait l'empêcher de le faire correctement. Il prit le bord de ce ''pyjama'' et le retira. Son regard s'assombrit quand il vit le corps parfait qui lui faisait face. Beckett sourit devant ce regard appréciateur. Et l'embrassa pour le sortir de sa contemplation.

Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva pour monter les grands escaliers qui les séparaient de la chambre. Pendant qu'il peinait a mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle commença a parcourir son cou de baisers brulant de désir. Il grogna contre ses cheveux et râla.

-Kate si tu continue comme ça. Je te promet pas d'arriver en haut sains et saufs !

Elle rit doucement contre sa peau et le laissa monter les dernières marches tranquillement avant de recommencer a l'embrasser langoureusement. Il dut la plaquer contre un pauvre mur du couloir qui perdit un de ses cadres accroché qui tomba sur le sol. Ils s'en fichaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance a part eux. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin la porte de la chambre, Castle entra et tapa du pied en arrière pour la refermer. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba avec Kate sous lui, sur le lit, et pas très doucement. Il releva les yeux pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle rit doucement et le rassura en l'embrassant. Il replongea tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Elle le fit rouler sous elle et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Le grand Tee shirt qu'utilise(ait) Castle se retrouva par terre, ainsi que le soutien gorge de sa compagne.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Un seul. Un regard doux, impatient, brillant. Et amoureux. Leurs yeux voulaient dire ''je t'aime'' dans toutes les langues de l'univers. Ils fondirent à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre, prêts tous les deux à s'unir dans la nuit, chaude et torride, qui s'offrait a eux.

/ /

_Life is Good._

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'écrivain le plus réputé de New York quand il ouvrit les yeux. Un doux parfum lui chatouilla le nez ainsi que des beaux cheveux bruns. Il sourit a s'en faire mal, trop heureux d'être dans ce lit avec la femme qu'il aime. Elle avait la tête sur son bras étendu, de dos a lui, dos d'ailleurs totalement nu. Son regard s'embrasa a cette vision de sa divine chute de reins. Il lança un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 8h. Il sourit légèrement en sachant que pendants les 7h qu'il avait passé dans ce lit, il avait du dormir, grand maximum, 4h. Une nuit courte mais quelle belle nuit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Elle sourit et tenta d'ouvrir,les yeux, sans résultat. Castle rit devant ses paupières fatiguées par la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le coin des lèvres.

-Mlle Beckett ne serait donc pas du matin ?

Elle grogna et se retourna vers lui pour se blottir contre son homme. Elle grommela, les yeux encore fermés

-Non je suis pas du matin, surtout quand je n'ait dormit que 3h !

Il sourit et lui offrit un baiser tendre et doux comme bonjour matinal. Elle répondit tout aussi tendrement.

-Mais a part ça, tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux pour le regarder et lui susurra

-Une magnifique nuit.

Il l'entoura de ses grands bras et respira fort son odeur fruitée qu'il aime tant. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans le silence calme d'une mâtiné de juillet. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie de téléphone brisa leur moment. Castle grogna de mécontentement tandis que Kate tentait, a l'aveuglette, de trouver le portable. Quand elle l'attrapa, elle ouvrit un peu les yeux pour voir le destinataire. Elle n'était pas encore totalement réveillée.

-Josh ? Qui c'est ça Josh...

D'un coup la lumière se fit et elle ouvrit en grand les yeux en se redressant sur le lit. _Maintenant_ elle était réveillée !

-Merde Josh !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil a l'homme nu a ses côtés, il avait le visage fermé et un air ennuyé sur le front. Elle se rendit compte que de toute la journée de la veille et de la nuit, elle n'avait eut de pensée pour son petit ami ''officiel.'' Elle entendit Castle lui murmurer.

-Ne réponds pas..

Il semblait peiné et la regardait avec de grand yeux larmoyants. Elle lui vola un baiser avant de lui dire.

-Rick, plus vite je lui parlerais.. mieux ça sera.

Castle hocha la tête et s'apprêtait a se lever pour la laisser mais elle lui prit la main pour l'en empêcher. Elle décrocha enfin et s'écroula sur le lit, prête a lui parler.

-Oui ?

-Salut Kate ! Où tu es ? Je viens de rentrer et tu n'es pas là !

Si tu étais rentré, au lieu d'aller soigner tes patients tu le saurais. Pensa t elle.

-Je n'ai pas dormit chez moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant la suite.

-Bah... t'as dormit où ?

Un petit silence gêné lui répondit et il comprit.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'es avec _lui_ c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et t'as pas honte ? Tu es avec moi et tu t'envoies en l'air avec ton écrivain pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, rouge de colère.

-Oh ! Tu retires tout de suite ce que tu as dit sur Rick ! Je t'interdit de dire ça !

Castle fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il disait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu veux que je te dises ce que tu es Kate ? Tu n'es qu'une sale petite PUTE.

Cette fois, Castle avait tout entendu et alors que Kate était bouche bée, il attrapa le portable et cria dedans.

-Josh ! Tu as intérêt à retirer ce que tu as dit ! Je te jure que si tu refaits ça ! Je te jure que je te jette ta moto sur ta petite gueule t'as comprit !

-T'es même pas capable de soulever une chaise ptit gros !

-Espèce de ptit con !

Kate sortit de sa léthargie et attrapa le portable.

-Josh ! Josh écoute moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est finit. Je veux que tu sorte le peu d'affaires que tu as chez moi et que tu disparaisse de ma vie. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-Mais bon sang ! QU'EST CE QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE MOI ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas de suite puis finit par dire, d'une voix calme

-Mon cœur.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha, avant de s'écrouler sur son oreiller. C'était finit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de son homme. Castle ne put empêcher son sourire d'atteindre ses oreilles et commença a embrasser chaque parcelle du visage de sa promise qui peu a peu, commencer a rire. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres et lui offrit le baiser le plus amoureux qu'il ne lui a jamais donné. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras fins et approfondis le baiser. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle et Castle dit timidement.

-Je t'aime Katie.

Ses yeux se mirent a briller et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui répondre.

-Je t'aime aussi Rick.

Il sourit comme un idiot et demanda d'une voix al la fois timide et sensuelle,

-Est ce que je peux oser te demander quelque chose ?

-Euh Oui...

-Est ce que ça te dirais de partir un long mois dans les Hamptons avec moi pour profiter de l'été ? Vu que l'année dernière on a pas put.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Avec plaisir. Allons profiter de l'été.

Il recommença a l'embrasser et il se retrouva sur elle, le désir ayant reprit le dessus. Entre deux baisers, il finit la phrase, ce qui lui valut un sourire.

-Allons profiter de notre vie.

Aimée, comblée, et amoureuse, Comment peut on être plus heureuse que moi ? songea Kate, alors que des milliers de papillons s'envolaient du creux de son estomac, sous les lèvres chaudes de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Voilà ! Sarah, j'espère que ton cadeau t'as plut ! Laissez tous un ptit com's s'il vous plait ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !**


End file.
